A request is made for a superconducting XL-200 Varian NMR spectrometer. Eight core users (six of these are recipients of grants from NIGMS) from the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry and Biophysics at Iowa State University plan to use this instrument up to 75% of the available instrument time. Potential users are listed also from the Departments of Chemistry, Biochemistry, Zoology, Veterinary Medicine, Animal Science, and Nutrition. The needs for NMR spctroscopy and the types of experiments to be done are presented in this proposal. Iowa State University does not possess a high resolution super-conducting NMR spectrometer, nor is an instrument of this type available to potential users within the state of Iowa. There is a genuine need for an instrument of this type by members of the ISU faculty if we are to maintain standards of excellence in our research programs.